Twisted Soul
by Wild-Dog84
Summary: What if Naruto's mother lived but they still hated him? However they took her away from him. The opportuniy for Kyubbi and a man with ambition was too great to pass up. Naruto will now know the power of a God. EvilNarutoxKushina Incest.
1. Chapter 1

Twisted soul

As you all know the kyubbi attacked the Hidden Leaves but the reason is hidden. There is a man who was to be a god but failed at that goal. However he somehow figured a way out of death and did the impossible. He found a way to escape death because of his extreme intelligence. The Kyubbi was in slumber in its den when a voice awoke him.

"Hmm… this beast has quite the power. I must have it." Said the voice.

"**Who are you! How did… wait… you're a spirit of the dead. What brings you here spirt?" asked the beast.**

"I have come to obtain your power for my own uses, and can't do anything to stop me.

"**Oh, and how is that?" asked Kyubbi mockingly**.

" Like this." said the spirit as he grabbed its head and tried to combined with it. Key word is tried. The Kyubbi went in a fit if rage and ran out the cave. Meanwhile in a hidden village a man is happily awaiting the arrival of his son, unknown to him the danger that is heading his way.

"Come on Kushina you can do it! Push just a little bit futher" said Minato.

"Ahhhhh! Oh my god hurry up dammit!" Yelled Kushina

She pushed one more time and the baby came out. The nurse picked it up and handed it to her. "Oh look it's a boy. What do think we should name him Minato-Kun?" asked Kushina. "Hmm… how about Naruto?" suggested Minato. "That's a perfect name for him! Hey Naruto, I'm your mommy and this is your daddy!" she said happily. Just then Kakash burst though the door.

" Sensei! The Kyubbi is attacking! What should we do!" said a young Kakashi.

" What! At a time like this! Alright, I'll be right there." Said Minato.

" Minato what are you going to do?"

"There is only one technique that can stop it." said Minato sadly. "Reaper death seal." he said in a depressed voice. Kushina was shocked that he would even consider such a thing. She said in shock "What! Minato what about Naruto! Are you just going to abandon him like that! Besides who are you going to use it for!?" she shouted. Minato stayed silent as the answer came to Kushina like a ton of bricks. "Minato you can't! Don't you know what kind of life he will have!? They are only human and humans tend to act on there emotions. Please reconsider!" she said angrily. "I can't! What kind of man would I be if I asked someone else's child! Kushina please we have know other choice. I have to do it." He said as he walked to her and Kissed her on the lips and took Naruto. "Ok, but I hope you are making the right choice." she said as she went unconscious.

Minato ran out of the hospital and summoned Gamabuta. "Alright, stall him while I perform the jutsu!" shouted Minato. "You got it! Alright giant furball, come and get it" said as he charged. Meanwhile with Kyubbi. "**Ahhh! Get the fuck out my head! I'll oblitirate your entire soul!" yelled the beast as he fired fire from his mouth as it burned 20 ninjas. **" It's no use. Soon your body and soul will be mine and nothing can stop me. MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAA!" laughed the mad spirit. Just then a bright light glow and appered the shinigami in all its glory**. **

" **Hmm, what's these? Ohhh it seems my hunt for your soul has finally ceased. This is just a happy day indeed!" said the shinigami**. "Ah shit! Dammit, you again. What happed to peace in death?" said the spirit. (Don't worry you'll know who he is in do time.) **"You know what?" said the Shinigami. " I have a better punishment for you. You're going to join the Kyubbi in his sealing." Said the Shinigami as he laughed. "What/**What!!" said both the spirit and the Kyubbi as the shinigami reached out and put both they're souls in the seal on little Naruto. The 4th Hokage started to fall but was caught by Gamabuta. "Rest well Minato. You were a good man." Said Gamabuta as he put him down and disappeared in smoke.

Meanwhile in the seal.

"**Fuck! See what you have done spirit! We are locked up in a damn baby! I hope you're happy." Said a angry Kyubbi. **" You know this could be a good thing. We can manipulate the boy in to doing our bidding. You know how humans are, they will want to put there hate on the boy for what we did to the village. What do you say partner? Said the spirit. **"Hmm… you do have a point. Alright lets try that. By the way what is your name spirit?" asked Kyubbi.**

"My name is Albert Wesker."

Review please…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I apologize for not being able to do info on Albert Wesker, however you can go on .com/Albert_Wesker if you like. He is a real character in a game called Resident Evil.

So back to the story….

Naruto Uzumaki, a harsh life he has. He lives with his mother for he is only five. His dream is to become Hokage just like his dad (his mother told him). He has been having strange dreams lately about a man trying who almost became a God and make the world into his own vision. He had amazing strength and speed with extreme intelligence. Naruto is trying to see the meaning of these dreams and who is this man. While he was pondering this his mother called him for breakfast to begin his first day at the academy.

"Naruto, I made your favorite. Pancakes and eggs." She said. (I don't know what they eat there so just go with it.) "I'm coming." He said as he ran to the kitchen. "So Naruto your first day at the academy begins. Are you ready?" she asked. "Yep! And I'm going to be a super awesome ninja just like dad!" he said excitedly. "Okay, just remember not to tell any one. I don't want to be nagged by the old man, ok?" she said in a sweet voice. " Okay, by mom!" said as he kissed on the cheek and ran to begin his first day. Kushina smiled and went to the Hokage tower to receive her mission.

As Naruto was walking to the academy he received the glares as usual from the villagers. He was use to eat but didn't understand why he got such treatment. He made it to the academy as the instructor was welcoming the students. "Okay everyone my name is Iruka and I'll be your teacher for the next four years. Now will everyone introduce yourselfs." After everybody's introduction (the rookie nine aren't in academy. Naruto failed three times in the anime) it was Naruto's turn. "Naruto Uzumaki" said Iruka. The class immediately was filled with mumbles as they had heard of Naruto Uzumaki AKA 'Demon Brat'.

" My name is Naruto Uzumaki and my likes are ramen, my mother, and learning. My dislikes are mean people, the time it takes ramen to get done, and people who judge others before getting to know them. My hobbies are playing, training, and having fun. My dreams for the future are to become Hokage." He said ending it. Almost right after he said, that everybody laughed at him except Iruka. One boy said " Ha! Like a stupid dumb kid like you could be hokage! You're just a nobody." He said laughing. Naruto was getting angrier by the second until he calmed himself and sat down embarrassed.

"Okay everyone quiet down. I'm sure Naruto would be a good hokage." Iruka said with a fake smile. _" Pff… as if that demon could ever become hokage. I bet he'll be dead before adulthood." _He thought. So after class Naruto walked home in a depressed way. It was then he heard a voice. _"Boy. You should show them your power and kill them for there insolents." _It said darkly. Naruto stopped and look around and said "Who's there?". Nobody replied. He shrugged it off and acted like he didn't hear anything. He got home and said "mom I'm home!"

He saw a note on the table that said _'Sorry I'm not home right now. I'm gone shopping for some more ramen since you ate it all. Love mom.' _He signed and put some sushi on and waited for it to be done.

Meanwhile in the seal.

"**Ahhhhh! This is so boring! Why can't we just do it now? How long must we wait?" asked the demon. **" We wait for the right opportunity. The time will come, do not worry yourself." Said Wesker. **" Ya know, you keep saying that and I question the you really have a plan? They won't attack him because of his mother's reputation as the 'Red Death'. Why can't we do it now?" asked the Kyubbi.** "The reason is that if we go to fast, he will tell his mother of the voices and she will tell the 3rd Hokage thinking that you are trying to break free." Wesker explained. **"Yes you are right. Then when will go through with it?" asked the beast.** "When the time comes." He said and walked away. **"Ass" mumbled the Kyubbi.**

Outside the seal.

Kushina just arrived home and put down the bags. She walked to Naruto's room and saw him asleep. She bent over and kiss his forehead and said " He's going to be a fine young man. And like his father a legend." And walked away. Little did she know how right she was just in a bad way.

-Three years later-

Nauto who is 8 years old is doing average which is surprising because they are making his work too advance. Naruto's mother had been pushing him into reading and training. Naruto actually liked the reading because he believed learning can help you in times of war and danger. So Naruto was once again coming home from academy and entered his home when he heard noises coming from his mother's bedroom. Naruto was cautious because idiots who tried to break in his home. He peep open the door and saw a surprising sight. Kushina was naked on the bed laying down fingering herself while moaning not noticing her son. Naruto had come early because Mizuki tripped on a banana pill an fell down the stairs (some ninja he is.) at the academy. Needless to say Naruto laughed his ass off but was sent home because Mizuki is Iruka's friend. Naruto was curious as to why his pants had shrunk just now. **"Jackpot baby!" yelled Kyubbi. **Naruto saw this one time was at the park at night in the red distract. However a man was helping by licking there. The woman sounded happy as he did it.

**-Lemon alert- (Don't like, don't read.)**

Naruto got a smart idea, if that woman was happy because of that, then he should make his mom happy. Kushina stopped to breath when she felt something lick her pussy. Her eyes shot opened and was shocked when she saw Naruto there. "N-N-Nauto!? What are you doing!?" she half-screamed. "I saw this once mommy. I figured these would make you happy." He said as hs tongue was licking the sides. She was shocked at this. She should be stopping him, but it felt so good. Then he put his tongue inside her and was eating her. Kushina's moaned loudly at that and closed her legs on his head and started fondling her breast. About 6-min later, she had cum and screamed loudly. As she came, Naruto licked from her pussy and swallowed it. He "taste good" and got from his knees to stand up. Kushina wanted to stop but her mind was clouded by lust. "Come here Naruto. Let me return the favor." She said seductively. Naruto walked to he and she layed him on the bed and slowly took his close off. As she did his pant Naruto Jr. was at fill standing straight up.

"Wow, for a seven year old, these is pretty big." she said excitedly. She sled his draws down and there was a 8-inch dick standing (By the way I'm straight ) . She slowly started to lick the head and then took the whole thing in. Naruto didn't know what he was feeling right now, but he felt good. She started bobbing her head up and down. Now he felt realy good and 2-min said " Mom, I feel really weird. Like I'm bout to pee but different. Is that good?" he asked. She was surprised he could cum, but thought that because of the Kyubbi he could. "Yes baby, that's good. Let it all out, it's alright." She said smoothly. So he came and it flew in her mouth. Some was dropping from her chin but she didn't care. She looked and saw that Naruto had a smile on his face. She put a birth control jutsu on herself just in case.

"Naruto, listen to what I say ok?" Kushina asked. He nodded his head. "Lay on your back and I'll do everything else." She said. He listened and got on his back. She climbed on him and slowly sat on his dick because it's been awhile since she had a dick in her. She moaned and started bouncing on him as his hands griped her hips and helped. Both of them was in a world of plesure. Kushina was moaning "Oh fuck! Yes Yes Yes! This feels so good! Ahhhh!" she screamed. Naruto said nothing as he was having too much fun. Meanwhile in the seal. **"Holy shit look at him go! His a natural!" said the Kyubbi in happiness. **"Yes, this quite entertaining." Wesker said keeping calm. _"Ha yes he's a perfect servent! Just look at how he's handling this and he's only seven! He's going to be so badass just like me."_ Thought Wesker.

Outside the seal.

15-min later they switched to Naruto being on top and he was pounding into her. 15-min later again (Naruto's stamima and Kushina's experience) they were approaching their climax. "Mom, I feel weird again!" he shouted. "Yes, do it baby! Let yourself go!" She screamed as they both came together. Naruto laid down and put his head between her breast. "Um, mommy? Can we do that again sometime?" he asked sleepily. "Of coarse honey. You made mommy really happy." she said happily. "Yea." Was all Naruto said before he went to sleep. Kushina chuckled and she to went sleep.

**-Lemon Over-**

**Review Please…**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This is my 1st story so cut me some slack! I'll make my other stories better but I'm going to continue this too. Yes I know I sorta rushed the lemon but you'll see why soon. Flaming is aloud but not those stupid ones!

Anyway back to being awesome…

-one year later-

Naruto is in class waiting for the for his name to be called. "Naruto Uzunaki." called gets up and walks to the front of the class. "Alright perform Henge." Said Iruka. Naruto did the hand seal and turned into Iruka perfectly. "Ok next Kawraiw (spelling?) ." Naruto swiched spots with a chair. "Great you did two so for! Now for the last, bunshin no jutsu." _"Ha. From what I saw on his charka reserves observation, he's going fail." _Thought Iruka happily. "Hey is it okay for me to do another kind of bunshin?" asked Naruto. "Um…yes, you can." Said Iruka. "Okay! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" he yelled and 3 clones appeared as a perfect copy of Naruto. Iruka and Mizuki were shocked. "_How the Hell did the Demon learn that!?" they both thought. _

"So do I pass?" asked Naruto. "Yes." Iruka said gritting his teeth together. They handed me his headband as Naruto walked away happily. So after a boring ass speech, he went home to celebrate with his mom with ramen. After that incident the year before they started doing that any time Kushina felt like it. About once a week are when something bad happened to Naruto, which was a lot. As he was walking home he saw that the door had been busted open. Meaning somebody is intruding. Naruto ran there with amazing speed. He was however met with a sight he'll never forget.

A mob of about 20 people had and 5 ANBU had broken in and were beating his mother. She could have handled them but she just came from another S-rank mission.

It was then they noticed Naruto to his horror.

"Hey look it's the demon! Get him!" yelled one villager

"Yea! Burn him alive for my sister!" shouted a women.

"Let's kill it before it gets to powerful!" said a man.

Naruto tried to run but his legs wouldn't move. " Run Naruto! RUN!" screamed Kushina. "Shut you stupid bitch! I got lets make watch us kill her! " said the shitface villager. They dragged him to her and forced open his eyes to watch. " NO! stop it! Please! Leave her alone!" shouted/begged Naruto. About 5-min into it one ANBU pilled out a Kunai a said "I'm tired of this! Just kill her!" screamed like a jackass and put the Kunai by her throat. "I love you, Naruto." She said smiling. The bastard slit her throat and she fell to the ground. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MOOOOOOM!!!" Naruto screamed. Then it became silent as killer intent radiated everywhere. " You bastards! I'm gonna kill you all!" shouted Naruto.

A shit-load of Kyubbi's charka leaked out and he started to slaughter the all very painfully. He thirst his hand hand into a man's heart, pulled it out, and shoved in his mouth. He then tore off someone's head and throw it at somebody. Any-kind of death possible he did for all the pain, torment, and the death of his mother. After the massacre there was pounding at the door when it bust open to revile the 3rd Hokaga, "Naruto! What…happ..end…here" he said getting quieter with everyword. Blood, guts, limbs, you name it was everywhere. Naruto was in the center of the room crying on top of a body. The 3rd walked over and was sadden to see a dead Kushina. "Don't worry Naruto, it's going to be alright." He said in a soothing voice.

He took Naruto and brought him to the Hokage tower with him.

Meanwhile in the seal.

"Yes the plans are finally in motion. The time is now." Said a calm Wesker. **"Well about damn time! I was getting sick of waiting for you!" said a happy Kyubbi. **

**-3 days later-**

We of the counsel fine you Naruto Uzumaki, guilty of killing innocent people! We hereby sentence you to death!" said Danzo. "Now wait a second!" yelled the 3rd. "You can't do that. He acted in self-defense and should be trailed first." Said the 3rd. "All who vote death say I." Danzo, Homaru, Koharu, and most civilians said I. "All who oppose." The entire Shinobi and the rest said nay. Not because they like him, they understood his worth as the Kyubbi container. "You lose Danzo. However he still needs punishment for those crimes." Said Hiashi. "Okay," started the 3rd. "He shall be sentence to four years in prison. And be released for the genin exams to be a ninja of this village. Dismissed." Said the 3rd. " 'sign'…Why must your life be filled with misery, Naruto." The 3rd said sadly and walked to tell Naruto the bad news. Naruto took quite well, for he was still sad over the lost of his mother.

-In his cell-

Naruto started to fall asleep and woke up in a sewer of sorts. "Where the hell am I?" he said to no one. He looked and saw cage with the word seal on it. Then a voice said "Welcome, Naruto Uzumaki. We have much to discuss." Said Wesker

If you don't know who Albert Wesker is, search him on google. He's from Resident Evil

Review Please…


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: The harem does not include Sakura because she's a bitch or Hinata because she's not **this** Naruto's type. Oh and sorry about the grammar in some chapters, I didn't take the time to read over it.

Now let's begin, shall we.

"Who are you? I think I saw you before I just can't remember."? Said Naruto. He was confused as to where was he. It's not everyday you wake up in a sewer when you're suppose to be in a cell.

"I am Albert Wesker. You are going to take my place as God of this world. Humans have grown out of control. They need someone to guide them, to keep the strong, destroy the weak. I'll tell you about myself after you meet someone else." Said Wesker as he pointed at a large cage.

"**Ah ha! So I finally meet my container. I am the Kyubbi** **no Kitsune! Strongest of Demons! You should be grateful to be in my presence and live." Said Kyubbi smugly. **

Naruto didn't show any fear. He knew the Kyubbi was inside of him simply because of the villager's name for him. "Well, to say you're the strongest makes me wonder why you're in here." said Naruto.

The Kyubbi lanched at the cage door angrily. **"How dare you! I should skin you alive and chomp on your bones for that comment, boy!" yelled Kyubbi.**

Wesker decided to intervene before things got violent, not like he cared. He needed Naruto alive. "Now now, let's not start off on the wrong foot here. Let me tell a little about me. I'm not from this time. In my time when I was alive, technology was more advanced. The reason to that is in war counties would the any thing to win. A county called the United States was at war with another called Russia. The U.S sent out an untested nuclear bomb to finish the war, not knowing what would happen. It did what they planned but the bomb was so powerful that it triggered a disruption in the core of Earth and Armageddon happened. Millions of people lost their lives. However they started to slowly rebuild and somehow obtained the power in which you see today. The reason I know this is because I was already dead when this happened as a wondering soul. So I bid my time and waited for the right opportunity. I sensed Kyubbi's presence and tried to take its power but as you can see, it didn't work." Finished Wesker.

"**Now that introductions are out of the way, let's start with our training." Said Kyubbi.**

"How the fuck are we going to train?! I'm locked up in a cell of you don't already know!" yelled Naruto.

"Not real training you shit-for-brains! Mind training. I will train you in the art of battle and demonic jutsu. And Wesker will train you in Strength, speed, pain endurance, and accuracy. You already have a good pain endurance but it needs to better for thing like interrogation if you get caught. Accuracy because Wesker is going to teach you how to make a weapon called a gun out of metal and shoot with it. " Explained Kyubbi.

"How are you going to teach me anything? You don't even have hands." Said Naruto

With a sign, a red mist suddenly surrounded Kyubbi. A few seconds later there stood a red headed woman with a red kimono that flames at the bottom. She had D-cup breast and nine fox tails behind her back. She wore a silver necklace that had a fox head with red jewels where the eyes are suppose to be. She had red eyes and claws on her fingers. Also in Naruto's opinion had a nice ass. She even made Wesker of all people blush, which should have been impossible. "Now," Kyubbi started. "Shall we begin?"

**-**Four years later-

It had been four years since Naruto's sentence, and now it was time to let him go. The 3rd Hokage knew that Naruto wasn't and may never be the same. He just hoped Naruto was still loyal to Konoha after what happened. As he walked to the cell that kept the blonde, he wondered what's going to happen when he opens the door. The counsel forbid him to see Naruto until the came for his release. He stopped at the door and paused. "Why couldn't they see him for who he really was?" the old man asked himself . He opened the door and saw Naruto asleep on a dirty mattress . "Naruto. Naruto wake up." Said the 3rd when Naruto's eyes snapped open. He was dressed in only the prison pants, which were blue since the shirt got to small for him. His hair was wild and had muscles and a six-pack from his physical training.

"Your sentence is up Naruto. You're free to go, but first come to my office. We need to talk," said the 3rd Hokage. Naruto followed him without saying a word. They arrived at the office and the Hokage gestured Naruto to a seat. The 3rd sat in his seat behind the desk and said "So Naruto, how has your time been in that awful place?"

"Alright, I guess. The food was crappy but do ya expect." said Naruto.

"OkayNarutodo you sill remember where the academy is?" asked the old man. Naruto nodded. "Good, because the genin exams are tomorrow. Here's some money you could use to buy some cloths or something. Your apartment is still there and I fixed it up for you. Naruto let me ask you something, what do you now think of Konoha?" asked the 3rd.

"I think that they don't deserve my help but since my father died for them, I guess I could give them a chance." said Naruto _"I think they should be burned alive while being stabbed in the non-vital places." Thought Naruto sadistically._

"I'm glad to here that but how do know who your father is?" asked the 3rd Hokage.

"My mother told me when I was five." Naruto said sadly. He can still feel emotions unlike Wesker, he just will have amazing control over them.

"Look Naruto, I'm sorry what happened to your mother. Is there anything I can do for you? Asked the 3rd regretfully.

"No, there isn't. I just want to go home and rest." Said Naruto.

"Okay. Here's the key to the apartment. Have a nice day." Said the 3rd as he handed him the key. Naruto took it and walked out the room. The 3rd looked at a picture on the wall and thought _"Minato, I hope you can forgive the villagers for the crimes they have done to your son."_

-In the streets of Konoha-

We could see Naruto walking to a clothes store to buy some fitting cloths. Naruto walked in and search for about 10-min for the fight clothes. He went in a dressing room and came out looking totally badass. After he had to forcefully purchase his stuff, he went in a dressing room and come out looking totally badass. He had on a black leather trench coat, black leather gloves, black leather zip-up shirt, black leather pants, black leather belt, black leather boots, black sunglasses, and slicked back hair. So basically, he looked like a mini-Wesker. Naruto also went to a blacksmith to buy some metal for the gun Wesker was talking about.

"**So, what are you going to do now?" asked Kyubbi.**

"I'm going to go to the Ramen shop and eat, go home and sleep because I want to get this day over with." Said Naruto. He walked a few blocks and sat on a seat. "One bowl of chicken flavored Ramen please." Said Naruto politely. "Coming right up." Said an old man at the counter. "Say, who are you? I haven't seen you around these parts." Asked the Old man.( I don't know how to spell his name so lets call himOyaji for now.) "Wow. Do I really look that different old man? Its only been four years." Replied Naruto. Oyaji squinted his eyes and a look of shock came across his face.

"N-Naruto?! Is that really you?" asked a shocked Oyaji.

"Yes. How have you and Ayame been doing?" asked Naruto

Soon Ayame came with the Ramen and Naruto paid for his order. Oyaji walked and told her who Naruto was and her eyes turned to shock. She ran and gave Naruto a big hug. "Oh Naruto its been so long! We've been worried sick about you! How have you been!?" asked Ayame.

"I could have been better." Naruto repied

So after some chatting time, Naruto bid his farewells and went home to get some sleep.

Tomorrow he would attend the academy for the genin exams and hopefully, get worthy teammates.

Review Please…


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I read the reviews and you guys made some interesting points.

1. The Hokage made Naruto retake the exams because he didn't want it to look like special treatment form the students P.O.V.

2. Yes, Naruto will have Wesker's powers.

3. The reason that Naruto got punishment was because, well, they hate him. Plain and simple.

Now, lets begin.

-The next day-

"Okay everyone, it's time for the exams so the your bes-" Iruka was interepted when the door flew open. In stepped a cool looking boy with an aura that screamed 'don't fuck with me'. "I am here for the exams. I am Naruto Uzumaki, your former student if I remember correctly." Said the dark boy. _"What! I thought they locked him up!" thought Iruka._

"Here's a letter from the old man himself." Said Naruto. He handed him the letter and walked to an open seat next to a emo looking kid with duck-ass hair. Iruka read over the letter and looked up and said "Oh. Okay well lets get started."

"Hey!" yelled a kid with a dog beside him. "How come gets to take his exams on his first day when we had to work years. I bet his going to fail anyway."

"Inuzuka, you better watch your tongue before I rip it out." Said Naruto in a cold tone.

Kiba was silenced immediately after that. Several of the girls had stars in there eyes while most of the boys looked on in envy.

Naruto just sat there pondering what to do with his freedom for the time being. So he went to sleep. He woke up in his mindscape to see Kyubbi and Wesker playing chess. **"Dammit, how the hell are you so smart?" asked a frustrated fox. **

"Why are you complaining? We are on a 2nd tie. " said Wesker.

"**Yes but I'm a 9-thousand year old demon. You're just a 28 year old man." Said Kyubbi.**

"Actually, I'm 49. I just look young because I wanted my spirit to look this way." Said Wesker.

"Um, hey guys. I just came to see what you guys were doing. Oh yeah and Wesker, when are going to make a real gun? I want to actually shoot somebody." Said Naruto.

" Right after your exams are over. Just be patient." Said Wesker. Naruto was than forced out of the mindscape when the yelling of his name was called. "Naruto! Wake the hell up!" yelled Iruka with his big-head no jutsu. Naruto walked to the front of the class knowing he was going to pass.

"Alright Uzumaki, do the henge no jutsu." Said Iruka. Naruto did the hand seal and turn into a perfect copy of his mother. Most of the boys had nosebleeds but were frozen when Naruto changed back while looking at them with out his glasses on. Needless to say, they were scared when they saw the red cat-like eyes staring at them angrily. He turned back around to hurry up and finish this. "Now do the Kawarimi no jutsu**.**" Said Iruka. Naruto jumped in the air above his head and did hand seal for the jutsu with a chair. The chair fell on Iruka's head and he fell to the ground in pain. "Son of a bitch! What the hell did you do that for!" shouted Iruka. Naruto shrugged and said "Cause I felt like it." Iruka looked angry but didn't do anything. _"Damn demon! I can't wait til you slip up and be executed! I'll be the first one there!" thought Iruka_ (Asshole). "Okay, now do the bunshin no jutsu." Said Iruka. Suddenly 5 pops of smoke appeared around Naruto. Iruka was shocked that he mastered the jutsu, let alone a jonin rank jutsu.

"So do I pass?" asked Naruto with a smirk.

"Yes you do. Here's your headband to state you're a ninja of Konoha." Said Iruka.

Naruto took his headband and took his seat. "You are all honorary ninjas of Konoha. Be back tomorrow for you team assignments. Dismissed" said Iruka. Naruto walked out the classroom and went to a place he knew he wouldn't be disturbed. The Forest of Death. He ran here once from a mob when his mother was on a mission. He found out that they wouldn't come in there so he made that his official hiding place. Naruto pulled out a scroll from his coat pocket and unsealed the metal inside it. "Ok, now what?" asked Naruto.

"Just do as I say." Said Wesker.

So Naruto finished making the gun which took about 30-60min to make. (I don't know how to make one). "Now see that tree. Shoot it." Said wesker. Naruto had 2 Killer7 guns (Resident Evil 4 Mercenaries). He fired at the tree and it put a 7-in hole in it. "Now try to put charka in the bullets and see what happens." Said Wesker. Naruto line two trees up with his red target laser and fired. The bullet went clean through both of them. "Yes, very impressive. You will make a fine ruler indeed." Said Wesker proudly. Naruto put both guns inside his jacket and walked to his apartment.

-The next day-

Naruto showed just in time for Iruka's team assignments. "Team 1…6, Team 7 Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno. Your sensei is Kakashi Hatake. Team 8 Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame. Your sensei is Kurenai Yuhi. Team 9 Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Naru, and Choji sensei is Asuma Sarutobi. You are all ninjas of Konoha. You must await for your sensei to arrive." Said Iruka as he left.

-3 hours later-

" Where the hell is he!?" yelled Sakura. They had been waiting for quite some time she was pissed. Naruto patience was wearing thin as well. Just then the door opened and in stepped a Cyclops. "Meet me on the roof in 5-min." he said an poofed out of there. They arrived on the roof to see Kakashi sitting down. "Okay everyone tell me likes, dislikes, dreams, hobbies, bla bla bla. Let me start first. My likes are none of your business, I have dislikes, my hobbies are fun, and my dreams are to mature for you to know. Next Mister dark." Said Kakashi.

"Hmf… I have likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams too." Said Naruto smiling.

"_Damn copy cat." thought Kakashi._

(I'm going to skip the whole 66% failure thing because you already know it , hopefully.)

The next day Naruto is at the training ground they were assigned 3 hours later. "Hey, where were you!? Kakashi told us to be here at 9:00!" yelled Sakura. "Well, since he was late yesterday, I figured I'd be late. Just in time too." Said Naruto as Kakashi appeared beside him. "Now to start your real genin exams. You have until 12:00 to get these two bells from. The ones who get them will be genin while the one who doesn't will be sent back to the academy. And one more thing. If you do get the bells you'll be awarded food." Said Kakashi as he pointed to three stumps with food beside them. Sasuke and Sakura's stomach growled. They looked ate Naruto.

"What? Fuck what he says I ate." Said Naruto. "Begin." Said Kakashi. Sasuke and Sakura hid in bushes while Naruto stood there.

"Well, you're a strange one, aren't you?" Said Kakashi.

"And you're a gay one aren't you?" replied Naruto. Naruto charged at normal speed and Kakashi prepared to block his attack but wasn't prepare for the strength behind it. The punch broke through his defense, hit his stomach, and knocked the wind out of him. He followed with a uppercut and RKO'd him. (Wesker told him to do that for fun). After he got his face out the ground, noticed that Naruto was gone. "What the fuck!? That punch was like being hit by Tsunada!" exclaimed Kakashi. He felt his pockets and said "Shit."

Naruto found Sasuke and said "Here take this." He handed him the bell. "How are you that strong?! I need that power two kill my brother!" said Sasuke. "You'll never know" said Naruto and ran out of there in a black blur with Sasuke in hand. He found Sakura handed her the bell dragged her out to the field where Sasuke was. Kakashi found them and said "I see that Sasuke and Sakura have the bells. Why did you give both bells to them when you could have kept them for yourself?" asked Kakashi.

"Never in Konoha history did it have a team less than four members. There had to be some hidden meaning to this and it's teamwork." Said Naruto.

"Right. Those who abandon the mission are trash, but those who abandon the comrades are worse than trash. You are all now official a team of Konoha. Be proud." Said Kakashi. Sakura cheered and Sasuke smirked. Naruto just walked away to go do some target practice.

Review Please…

.


	6. Chapter 6

-1 month later-

Team seven had been doing D-rank missions for a month now. Naruto really didn't feel like doing chores for lazy villagers and counted the number of missions they did. They finally reached the acquired number for a C-rank mission. They were getting there mission report when naruto said " Pardon my interruption, but I believe we have done the acceptable amount of missions for at least a C-rank mission. May I ask of we have one  
?" Sarutobi looked through the number of missions they did and Naruto was right.

"Oh, it seems that you are correct Naruto. There is one more left for you. This C-rank mission is to escort a bridge builder by the name of Tazuna. They're have been bandit reports so be careful." Said the 3rd as a drunk walked in.

"This brats are supposed to be protect me? A kid with duck ass hair, a bubble gum girl, and a wannabe matrix?" said Tazuna. Sasuke and Sakura glared at him when Naruto said " Make one more comment like that again and that booze will be in your head from ear to ear." Said Naruto coldly and seriously. Tazuna almost pissed himself at that.

"Now now Naruto, no killing the client. We need the money, remember" said Kakashi. Naruto said nothing. "Okay guys, meet me at the North Gate in one hour. Pack your crap fast." Said Kakashi as he disappeared. Naruto walked out the room with Sasuke and Sakura. When they got outside they went there own way.

Naruto went home to pack his stuff on his scrolls. He put his Killer7s in his coat pocket and went to the gate. When arrived nobody was there because he had left early. He reached in his coat and pulled out vials labeled 'T' and 'G' (Take a guess at what they are). He put them back in his coat and waited. Soon everybody else arrived. "Ok, lets get a move on. I don't want to die of boredom." Said Naruto as he started walking. "Wait Naruto. Where's your stuff?" asked Kakashi. Naruto just took out a scroll and continued walking.

As they were walking they Naruto noticed two puddles. _"Ha… fools" Thought Naruto._ He pulled out his Killer7s and 'bang bang' appeared two dead ninjas. Everybody else were shocked that he killed them that fast and looked at him. "What? Thy were obliviously waiting in an ambush. I just retaliated." said Naruto. Kakashi spoke first.

"We could have use them for information! And what were those strange weapons? They could be useful to Sasuke seeing he's an Uchiha." Said Kakashi.

"First of all." Started Naruto. "They were after Tazuna here seeing as he's a bridge builder. Secondly, fuck the Uchiha! These are my weapons. And thirdly, they're called guns." said Naruto. He turned to Tazuna. "I believe you have some explaining to do." Said Naruto. Tazuna confessed that a man by the name of Gato who just fucked up there country of wave. He acted as a business man but was really a croaked drug dealer. He took all hope from wave and is now hunting down Tazuna because that bridge just may save wave.

"Let's think about this for a sec." Said Kakashi. "All who say we stay, raise your hands." Naruto and Sasuke raised their hands.

"If these loser can stay, so can a Uchiha." Said Sasuke arrogantly. Sakura timidly raised her hand to. She didn't want to go but didn't want to disappoint her Sasuke' Kun either.

"Okay, it's settled. We will continue this mission. Just be on your guard." Said Kakashi. Tazuna gave them a thousand thanks before continuing. As they were walking Naruto sensed something and pulled out his guns and fired in a bush. "Eeep!" screamed Sakura. She ran in a bush a pulled out a white coated bunny. "You bastard! How could you kill this innocent bunny!?" screeched the banshee. Naruto looked in thought. _"A white rabbit? They shouldn't be out for another few months. This one has-had to be kept as a pet or something ." _A few seconds after he killed it.

"Whaaa! He killed 'sniff' my baby!" cried Haku. "Why! We were gonna live happily ever after!" Zabuza was giving her a 'WTF' look. "Daddy! Avenge he NOW!" yelled Haku.

"Okay okay! Shit it was just a damn bunny! We can get anoth-." He stopped when she gave him the devil look. He signed and throw his sword at team 7. Kakashi stopped and screamed "Get down!" he pulled down Sasuke and Sakura while Naruto tripped Tazuna. He reached his up, grabbed the hilt, spun around, and throw it at Kakashi who moved out the way just in time.

"What the fuck Naruto! What the hell were you doing!" yelled Kakashi.

"I tried to throw it at the tree behind you, but your head your was in the way." Said Naruto.

A man with bandages on his face appeared standing on the sword impended in the tree. "Well, if it isn't Sharingan no Kakashi. No wonder the demon brothers fall so quickly. Give me the bridge builder are you all die." _"Either way I'm still gonna kill you for Haku. Tah, she's a crazy one. Just like me." Thought Zabuza._

"Yeah, I'm the one who took them out." Said Kakashi lying through his teeth. "If you don't want to end up like them, move aside." Naruto however was furious. _"That son of a bitch! How dare he take credit for __**my**__ kill! I can't wait to skin him alive and let Kyubbi devoir him_!"

" Hidden Mist no Jutsu!" said Zabuza as a thick mist appeared. Kakashi revealed his sharingan to help him see through it which didn't work. Sasuke looked shocked. _"How the hell does he have it and I don't!?" _

(I'm not good with descriptive battle scenes so bare with.)

Zabuza appeared behind Tazuna ready to chop him in half but was blocked by Kakashi. Zabuza jumped back and swung at Kakashi who dodged it. They started this kunai-sword fight that want to the water. _"Wait water? Oh shit!" thought Kakashi._ He tried to move but was too late. "Water prison no jutsu!" said Zabuza and trapped Kakashi. "Ha ha! The mighty Kakashi is a little wet. What now?" mocked Zabuza.

"RUN! You can't match him! Take Tazuna and run" yelled Kakashi. Zabuza than made a water clone to block there path. Haku was in the trees cheering softly.

Sasuke looked nervous, Sakura scared, and Naruto amused. _"Hmf… to be caught by such brute. How laughable." Thought Naruto. _He ran at great speed on the water which took Zabuza by surprise and didn't have time to react. Naruto punched him in stomach so hard that he flew into a tree that formed a dent. Everybody was shocked by his strength. " Gah! How in hell are you so strong?!" asked/yelled Zabuza.

Naruto just shrugged and ran at him to punch him but was held back by Kakashi. "Let me handle this Naruto. You go back and guard Tazuna." Said Kakashi. "Fine." Said Naruto walking away. ( I'm going to skip the Kakashi coping Zabuza scene.)

The hunter nin bid his farewells and left. "Well that turned out better than I expected. Now Tazuna, where's your home? I'm very tir-." But didn't finsh because he passed out.

Naruto picked up his leg and said started dragging him as they walked. "By the way, where is your home?" said Naruto

"Just a few miles that way. Come on"

When they got there Kakashi looked like shit. He had leaves, sticks, and rocks in his hair. His clothes had dirt and was ripped with holes in them.

"Father you're alright! I was so worried about you!" said a happy woman.

"I'm ok. These people here protected me all the here." Said Tazuna

"Thank you so much! Is there any thing I could to do to repay you" she said Thankfully.

"Well," started Naruto. "You can invite us in" "Whoops, sorry!" she said. After they walked in they said down at the table when Kakashi woke up on the couch. "Aha… my head is killing. What happened? –he than remembers- oh yeah that." He said not noticing how he looked from being dragged. He walked to the table and sat down.

"This is my daughter Tsunami and my grandson Inari. We are in your dept." said Tazuna. Naruto started thinking_ "This place could be a good start once I escape that damned village." Thought Naruto._ "Oh and Dickashi, you really need a shower as of now." Said Naruto.

"What why? –he looked at himself- What the fuck!?" said a surprised Kakashi. He looked at Naruto knowing he did it. Naruto just walked up stairs to get some rest.

-the next day-

Everybody was eat at the table Inari stood up and said "You're all just gonna die."

"Inari!!" said Tsunami.

"It's true! Gato is killing them!" yelled the boy. "Kid," said Naruto. "How bout you just shut. The fuck. Up."

"Don't tell me to shut up! You don't know anything about us! You don't know suffering!" yelled Inari.

Naruto flew up, grabbed his neck, and slammed him on the wall. "Don't know suffering!? You think you know about suffering? I have been beaten, spit on, and called names you never even heard of. Try being forced to watch your mother tortured and than killed before your very eyes!" yelled Naruto and walked out the house to get control of his anger. The house went ghostly quiet. Inari ran to his room in fear of Naruto's eyes when they were looking at him.

"Is- is all that true?" asked a shocked Tsunami. Kakashi answered, "Yes. He'll be alright just as long as he doesn't get in Sasuke's way." (Wait. How the hell did Sasuke get in this?) Tazuna and Tsunami were shocked at how uncaring he was being.

-meanwhile outside-

Naruto was meditating to calm himself. He appeared in his mindscape. "Fucking kid makes me sick with his damn bitching." He said angrily. Kyubbi appeared behind him with her hands on his chest.

"Don't be angry dear. He's just a weak-minded human. Beside you can train in peace now."

"Yes." Wesker began. " You use the samples I gave you for target practice and anger release.

"Yeah, you guys are right. No point in being mad at something like that. Bye guys." He said as he appeared in the outside world. Naruto reached in his coat and pulled out the 'T' sample. He looked around for bandits and found camp. He put ninja wires 50 ft. around the came so none would escape. He went to a tent and pulled out a needle and poured the 'T' liquid in the needle. He killed a bandit and injected the liquid in him. He ran out and waited. 25-sec later a zombie came out and looked for food (T-virus). 15-min later the whole bandit came was zombies. Naruto took out his Killer7's and started firing headshots. He stood in the center. A zombie came behind him but turned around with kick that kick off its head. Another came from the side but he got behind it and snapped its neck. All you could hear was 'bang bang' with blood everywhere. He put his guns in his coat to have some fun. He grabbed one by the neck and thrust his hand into its heart. He flipped to avoid a zombie and got a dagger from under his sleeve and slit its throat. Soon they were all dead with blood, guts, fingers, heads, limbs, you name it was everywhere. He sat down and went to sleep on a tree.

-next morning-

Haku was out picking herbs for Zabuza when she saw the one who killed her bunny. _" 'gasp'… it's the one who killed ! Now I can avenge him! She thought evilly._ She put her hands on his with a needle in hand when a hand flew up to her neck. "I know who you are. You helped Zabuza get away. I should kill you, but both of you could be useful allies. Now will you try to kill me if I let you go?" asked Naruto. She shuck her head 'no' so he let her go. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. What's yours?" he asked.

"Haku. Why did you kill my bunny!? He didn't deserve it!" she said sadly.

"What are you… oh the rabbit. I'm sorry for that but I felt charka signature there. What can I do to make it up to you?" he asked.

"Hmm… I don't know now but what were those strange weapons?" she asked.

"They're called guns. They were use before the time of ninja. The reason I know is secret until I can trust you enough." He said.

"Oh okay. So what did you mean when you said we could be useful allies?"

"I don't like my village-no wait I despise that place. I want to escape but I'm not strong enough yet. I have strength, speed, and guns but I need jutsu. Without that I can't go. I'll be hunted down by ANBU everyday. I'll need to be prepared. You two seem strong enough to teach or help me. I'll ask the Hokage if you can become ninja so you won't have to run anymore. Me and him are, well, in his eyes are like grandfather and grandson. Can I count on you to tell Zabuza this proposition?" asked Naruto.

"Yes. Meet back here tomorrow at night. I'll tell you his answer." Said Haku.

"Good, do you need help picking herbs" asked Naruto.

"Yes, thank you. Now I'm least angry at you for killing my pet rabbit." She said happily.

"_Man is this girl crazy. Well I can't judge myself seeing as I plotting to take over the world." Thought Naruto._

_

* * *

_

A/N: Poll on rather Zabuza should die or live on profile page. Vote please.

A/N: The reason I'm not updating is because I need at least 10 votes on rather Zabuza should live in my profile page. VOTE NOW!!!


	7. Chapter 7

-Now… Lights, Camera, Action!-

Naruto is walking to the house when he sees Sasuke. "Where have you been, loser? We have to rest for training tomorrow."

"I was… working out my anger. Now if you will I'll be on my way." Naruto said walking off. Sasuke however stopped him. "Fight me"

"Omg, not this again. Look you really want to fight right now because I'm tired. I just want to go and sleep." Said a irritated Naruto. Sasuke tried to kick him but Naruto grabbed his leg and swung him into a tree. His head impacted with the tree and knocked him unconscious. Naruto sighed and grabbed his leg and started to drag him like he did Kakashi. When Naruto made it there he saw Tsunami washing the dishes. She turned around and saw a dirty Sasuke.

"Oh my what happened! Did you get attacked?!" asked a worried Tsunami.

"No we're fine. I'm just going to take tickle me-emo to his room. Thank you for the hospitality." Said Naruto.

"Oh no it's ok. I'm just glad you are protecting my father. It's really important that the bridge gets fixed."

Naruto walked up stairs and put Sasuke in his room. He went to his room and put on a black t-shirt and black pants. He took off his sunglasses and laid on his bed and let his eyes close while having a dream of a burning Konoha.

-the next day-

Naruto woke up and put on his cloths. He walked down stairs and saw his team waiting. "Well its about time sleepy head. We are going training. Follow me." Said Kakashi. They started walking and appeared in a clearing. "Ok guys we are going to do tree climbing." Said a injured Kakashi (Forgot to mention he's on crunches for his right leg). Sasuke and Sakura looked at Kakashi funny.

"Tree climbing? How is this going to make us stronger?" said Sasuke.

"Here. I'll show you." Said Kakashi. Kakashi started to walk-um limp to a tree. He put his foot on the then the crunches on and started walking up the tree. Naruto just looked on as if nothing was happening. Sasuke and Sakura were shocked that that was possible. " Now I want you all to try." Said Kakashi. Sakura tried first and did on her third try. "Good Sakura. Ok next Sasuke." Sasuke tried but kept failing. " Don't worry Sasuke you'll get it done in no time. Naruto, you try." Naruto walked to the tree of top of the tree on his first try. Kakashi was surprised, Sakura mad because he beat her Sasuke, and Sasuke angry because he got beat by a 'no-clan loser'. "Very good Naruto, on your first try too. Naruto and Sakura are excused. Sasuke you have to finish." Said Kakashi and walked off to the bridge. Sakura stayed to cheer Sasuke while Naruto walked to deeper part of the forest. As he was walking he saw a bizarre flower. It was purple with four triangular shaped petals. In the middle he saw a diamond shaped petal with the point being top. As Naruto looked he heard a gasp. It sounded like Wesker but a really happy Wesker, which meant something was off.

"Um, Wesker? Are you having a moment or something?" asked Naruto.

"No my boy. Do you know what you just discovered? That is an extremely rare flower that we called the 'Progenitor flower'. It contained chemical that helped make the T and G virus. I wonder if we could make a virus that will still make them brainless but still have the ability you ninjas have? Take it Naruto to do some testing. If I'm correct then we should be able to make a new virus with the things in this timeline. Perhaps even remake something called the 'Uroboros'. After all a brain-dead but strong ninja is a ninja all the same." Said a too happy Wesker. Naruto picked it up and went back to the house to do, well, Naruto stuff (cant think off anything, sew me.). A hours later he went to the clearing at to meet Haku. He waited until he heard the rustling of a bush.

"So, what is his answer? Does he accept?" asked Naruto.

"He wouldn't tell me. He said he wanted to talk face to face. If you would let me can a tie your hands up so we can make sure you don't try any thing?" asked Haku. Naruto didn't like the idea of being helpless but new this was probably the only way to gain there trust. He nodded his head so she could do it. She walked behind him and took out some water. She poured some on his wrist and immedently did the headseal and it froze. Naruto was impressed by her show of skill, even if it was just freezing water. They began to walk to the secret base of Zabuza and Haku.

-later-

They arrived to see a still resting Zabuza. His eyes was open watching them walk in as Haku went to his side. "Why should we join you? Even if we do, won't they try to use Haku as some breeding tool? I know that Konoha isn't all happy and bright like they say. It is after all, a ninja village."

"They won't because I say so. First of all you are not joining them, you are joining me. You are powerful people and I'll be needing allies for my plans. You can stop running, hiding like cowards, and stop doing low paying missions and come with me. Secondly, they won't try using Haku like a breeding tool because the old man and me are cool, so to speak. Even if they do try still, I'll stop them and they can't do anything about it because we could say she has had an injury stating that she can't become pregnant. And if they try to see we could make it like that. Do not worry I'll have Kyubbi fix it right up after the medical exam. So, what do you say?"

"I almost have my answer but what is this plan of yours? I'm sure it's something being if you need us?" asked Zabuza.

"I plan to create a new world. A world of strong warriors, not of weaklings. It will be an evolution of the human race. Humans are coming to their own destruction everyday. I'm not destroying the world, I'm saving it!" finished Naruto.

"Hmm… sounds interesting. Okay, we're in. How are we going to explain this to your team? It would be strange if we just suddenly surrender to you for no reason?" questioned Zabuza.

"When are you going to attack the bridge?" asked Naruto

"When I'm fully healed which should be in about a week and 2 days. Why?" asked Zabuza.

"Just leave that to me. Until we meet again." Said Naruto as he started walking out. When he got to door he suddenly stopped. " Oh yeah, could you untie me?"

A/N: I'm really sorry it took so long. I've been busy with stuff lately. Review please…


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I'm going try and write longer chapters from now on. _**TRY **_is the key word. One more thing, I just realized that those Killer7's **aren't** real guns. So I feel kinda embarrassed right now. From now on they are Colt Anaconda that takes 44. magnum bullets.

A/N: I'm sorry that I didn't update but this damn file was having a problem transferring to my documents. Anyway…

Let us begin.

Naruto was walking while having a conversation with Wesker. "Hey Wesker? What is 'Uroboros' anyway?" asked Naruto

"They are a type of virus that if you are worthy, you will live. If not, you die." Said Wesker.

"And what percentage would you say they live?" asked Naruto.

"Well, I'd say a 98% chance." Replied Wesker.

Naruto stopped walking at that. "Wait let me get this straight. You tried to rule the world with that? Do you know how likely it would be for you to at least have more than a few thousand people serving you? I'm glad they stopped you because that is not the way to go." Said Naruto.

"OH?! And how would _you_ have done it?!" asked an angry Wesker. He didn't like being pointed out his flaws. He was, after all, perfect (Author: yea right.).

"I didn't mean it as an insult. I just meant that now with more open possibilities in this world, we could lower the chance of death and have more loyal and strong servants." Explained Naruto.

"Well, you do have a point. We should run some test when we get back to the village. This flower just might be the key to our goal." Said Wesker as he cut the link.

Naruto walked back to the house to prepare for his encounter with Zabuza. Gato's bound to be there as well.

-1 week and 2 days later-

Naruto woke up from another day from target practice, which he honestly didn't need. He put on his normal outfit and proceeded to walk down stairs when he heard glass breaking. He stopped and looked from the corner. In the kitchen, two men with swords held a struggling Tsunami. He also so the boy who yelled at him in the corner, with a knife in his hand, and a bruise on his left cheek._ "Hmpf… must have tried to save her but got hit. Foolish but brave." _Thought Naruto. They had rope and was trying to tie her arms and legs up.

"LET ME GO!!! If you touch me I'll kick your a-mmmph!" yelled Tsunami when they put a piece of cloth they saw on the floor in her mouth. They finally got her under control to tie her up when they threatened to kill her son.

"Finally. Took us forever to tie the bitch up. Hey, what do you say we get a reward?" said one of the thugs.

"You know what? I think we should." Said thug #2. He grinned and they both started to take her clothes. She started screaming in her gag as tears started to fail. Her shirt was almost off when a black blur burst forward into the room behind the thugs. Naruto put his hands around one of there necks and broke it with a sickening crack. The next one looked stunned at the fact that his partner was dead. He yelled and charged with his sword and tried to slice Naruto in half from the waist. Naruto bent over and came up with an uppercut. The hit sent him in the air a few feet but hit the ceiling. He came down only for Naruto to thrust his fist in the air which went through his body where his heart was suppose to be. Blood ran down Naruto's arm and on his body but he didn't care. He throw the body down and started to untie Tsunimai. When she was finished she latched on to him crying saying thank you over and over again. Naruto pat her back for a while and she let him go.

"Oh thank you Naruto! Is there anything I can do to make this up to you?" she said happily.

"No. I killed them because people like that disgust me. They are only feeble pigs who are nothing but _stains _on this earth." Said Naruto. He looked at Inari and said "You are brave boy. However charging in like that will only get you killed. Still, you did what anyone would do in a situation like that." Tsunami ran to her son to hug him like he was her entire world. A very small and rarely seen smile appeared on Narurto's face as he saw that and started walking off. _"Soon, I will have my vengeance and somehow bring you back. Soon." _Thought Naruto_._

-At the bridge-

Zabuza was pissed. When he got there with Haku, the people working on the bridged ran but he didn't kill them. Kakashi's team had got there and he tried to explain the deal he had had with Naruto when that Uchiha kid attacked them. Kakashi also jumped in. Haku separated herself and Sasuke so he could fight alone. Zabuza once again tried to explain to Kakashi the deal when Kakashi pulled out the sharingan. This only made Zabuza madder and said 'fuck it' and fought back. Haku had trapped Sasuke in her jutsu 'Demonic Crystal Ice Mirrors'. This was the seen that Naruto came across but stayed hidden.

A good while later he heard a sound. He was puzzled at what it was.

'_What the hell? That sound. It sounds like… chirping birds." _Thought Naruto.

When he looked he saw Kakashi with a ball of lightening in his hand. He also saw Haku kill sasuke with his senbon needles. _" Oh thank you Haku. That imbecile was so irritating." Thought Naruto._ Haku ran to Zabuza preparing to take the hit. Naruto however needed both Haku and Zabuza to live so he intervened. He ran at incredible speed and kicked Kakashi in the side not so gently. Haku looked up and saw that Naruto had saved her. She looked at Zabuza and saw he was wounded really bad. He had to kunai in his shoulders and dog bites everywhere from the summing jutsu Kakashi did. Just then they heard clapping.

"Ha ha. Just as I thought. The so called 'Demon of the Mist' couldn't even handle three kids and one man. That's why I called on these guys to finish the job. And our contract is up so your no longer any use to me. Kill them all." Said Gato as his men charged.

"_Dammit! My arms are completely useless! What do I do?" thought a worried Zabuza._

"_Crap! My chakra is worn out. I can't take them all on. This is bad." thought Kakashi._

Naruto stepped up face the army alone. _"This is going to be fun." Thought Naruto._ Naruto did some handseals and shouted "Summoning jutsu!". What appeared scared Kakashi and even slightly frightened Zabuza. 10 zombie dogs, 19 zombie people, and a tyrant appeared (Tyrant is a resident Evil creature to) . You see Naruto thought that if making beings with the infection had required it to be injected in the host it would take to long. So he made a secret base in a cave concealed by a large boulder that you have to really be strong to move to enter. He put seals in them so he could summon them by will. That's where he also made his T and G virus as well. Naruto lifted one finger and pointed at the charging crowed. The dogs ran at them and started eating them with the zombies. The tyrant just walked to them and started kill any thing in its way. The bandits were horrified at what they were seeing. You could hear screams pain, death, to help them, etc. Limb were in several places as were other things. All who lived were Gato because Naruto told them not to and sent them back to the cave. Naruto had also put a chip in there head making them follow his every command.

Gato was shacking in fear as Naruto started Walking to him. Gato got on his knees and begged Naruto not to kill him.

"Please! I'll do anything! I'll give you money, power, riches, anything you want just please let me live!" begged Gato. Naruto was about to kill him when he had an idea. He grabbed Gato by the throat and dragged him to Tazuna. He placed him at his feet and said "Do what you want with him. I'm sure you can inflict a worse punishment then even I can for him." Said Naruto. Tazuna looked confused and than thanked Naruto and looked at Gato. "You're going to pay for your crimes, Gato. A very painful punishment." Said Tazuna evilly. Hey, wouldn't go all evil if the man who caused you and your entire village so much pain and mental torment was at your feet? Just then the majority of the village came to the bridge. At first they were disgusted at the sight if the mutilated bodies but then became happy at the sight of a crying Gato.

"Well this is a mission complete." Said Kakahi. "I do expect an A-rank payment for this."

"Don't worry you're gonna defiantly get paid for your acts." Said Tazuna. Haku dashed to Tazuna and asked for help with Zabuza. At first he was weary of Zabuza but after an explanation of Zabuza's deal with Naruto, they did the best they could. It wasn't much because of Gato but he'll live. They all headed to center of town to dish out Gato's punishment.

Review Please…


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry it took so long but I accidentally deleted the fucking file. So I had to rewrite the damn chapter over.

Now lets begin…

* * *

Naruto and his team began walking to the house after the… entertainment provided for them. It just so turns out that Haku didn't kill Sasuke, she just paralyzed him, much to the dismay of Naruto. After they captured Gato, Tazuna decided to host a show for every villager see. Let's just see what it was.

_-Flashback-_

_Tazuna was on a stage in the center of town. Every last villager was there to watch the show_._ He had a tied up Gato who was crying begging for mercy. Tazuna had a smile on his face at what he was about to announce. He walked up stage and began to make his speech._

"_My fellow towns folk. We have been saved from an evil man some time ago. We were once a peaceful village. We had fair trade routes, smiling people, happy lives to live. We couldn't have wish for nothing better. Sure we had some crime but we could fiend for ourselves at the time. That was until an evil man came along and took all that away. This man corrupted our society. This man destroyed our way of life. This man turned our village of prosperity into a village of dread. But most of all, this man crushed our hope. He took our money for food, for proper clothing, and to support our children while he bath in money. This man is Gato. That day is long gone now thanks to one Naruto Uzumaki. This boy saved us from a fat, short, ugly monster. And now we can bestow the mental, physical, and emotional pain he has brought upon us. This is now a time for payback. Let the celebration begin!" finished Tazuna_

_**-Warning! Extreme Torture in this scene! **_

_Two big large men came on to the stage with big sledgehammers and daggers on their sides. They picked up the crying Gato and spread out his arms and legs across a metal laid out seat. One of them raised his sledgehammer and brought them down on Gato's left hand. Gato screamed in pain as bitch tears fail from his eyes. The other raised his and did the same thing, intensifying the pain. This however was only the beginning of his pain. One of them pulled out his dagger and started cutting off his fingers one by one, but not before breaking them all. Gato was in so much pain he shouted "PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING JUST STOP! I'M SO SORRY! SHOW MERCY! " he begged like a bitch. _

_Tazuna stepped up and said "Mercy? After we begged you to stop overpricing our food. After you killed the man I saw as a son? You deserve what you're getting. Your pay is due." And walked back to the end of the stage. The two big guys continued breaking and cutting of his fingers. After they were done with his hands, they went down to his feet. They each raised their hammers and brought them down on his feet at the same time. Gato yet again screamed in pain but they shut him up with a kick to the head. They pulled they dagger out and started cutting off his toes __**VERY **__**SLOWLY. **__When they were finished Gato was barely conscious at the pain and blood lost, but Naruto forced-fed him a blood pill and a solder pill. One of them decided this was going to be funny and raised his hammer, and brought it down on Gato's nuts. Holy fucking shit was Gato in pain. His screams were heard for miles. Most of the men in the audience cringed at the sight and almost felt sorry for him. Almost. The two big guys went to both sides of Gato's head and pulled their daggers out. They proceeded to cut off his ears. Gato's mouth was wide open but no screams was heard. He was still in pain from the crushing of his balls. The two got up and looked at their master piece. Blood was all on the ground, on their clothes, and all over Gato, The two decided to finsh up. They lifted up their hammers and brought them down on Gato's head with a sickening crush. _

_The crowd was silent the whole time wanting to hear his screams of pain. They started cheering at the end really loud. Tazuna was smiling. Team 7 except Naruto had looks of shock and horror on their face at the fact these people just tortured someone and was cheering. Zabuza was laughing his ass thinking the entire thing was funny. Haku was cheering to and laughing manically (If you haven't guessed, she's crazy) . Naruto just simple chuckled in amusement._

"_The evil tyrant is finally dead!" shouted Tazuna. "We can now live in peace and live in prosperity as we once did!" (Wow. For a drunk he knows some big words). The villagers started to walk home, as well Naruto and team. This was one hack of a day for them 7._

_-End flashback-_

"_You know," _thought Naruto. _"I really didn't thank these people had it in them. This place could be an excellent place to put a base." _It was night time and he was thinking about the show still. Are humans really as weak and feeble as he thought? No, some are but some are not. They just need a shining light to guide them on right path. And Naruto was the person to do just that. This world will soon be- 'knock knock'.

Naruto raised and eyebrow at who could be up at this time of night. He got up and walked to the door.

"Tsunami? What is it you want at this hour?" asked Naruto. She was wearing a skin tight rope.

"Oh nothing. Can you follow me please? I have something I want to show you." She said as she grabbed his hand. She walked him to her room and closed the door. "Oh Naruto looked at what you did with our village. You made everyone happy. We all have smiles on our faces, we can walk the village without fear, and can fully support our families. All thanks to you." She finished.

"No. I was merely a helping hand. It was your father who made it like this. He has great courage and bravery for stepping up to a man like Gato. All thanks should go to him." He said.

Tsunami smiled at him being so modest. She did something unexpected and down and gave him a full-blown kiss on the lips.

A/N: Ha ha cliffhanger!

* * *

Review please…


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Sorry guys it took so long but shit has been happening. I've been packing for this trip so this is my last update for a week.

Let the awesomeness begin…

* * *

Naruto was surprised to say the least. This woman…no goddess just graced him with a kiss. The kiss lasted for a few seconds until she stopped to breath. She looked at Naruto to see him in a daze, which was impressive. To daze him required something really good or really bad.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." Said Tsunami.

"There is nothing to be sorry about. The right thing to do in this situation is to finish what has already started." Said Naruto. He kissed her back and she started backing into the wall. By then they were making-out aggressively. Naruto's hands went to her rope and started loosing the strap. When he was done, Tsunami was wearing a see-through white silk laced bra. She had perfect breast: not to small, but not to big either. She also had white underwear. She started taking off Naruto's clothes, which revealed a well-toned body. They stopped making-out and proceeded to the bed.

Naruto was on top of her, kissing her. She was moaning softly and peacefully. Naruto was about to go down when he heard Kyuubi say something. **"Bite her neck." She said simply.**

"_Why?"_ asked/thought Naruto.

**"To mark her as your mate. If you want too, that is. If you do, she will have undying loyalty to you, as you will her. Every good ruler needs to have a woman behind him or her. Even Wesker did, before he killed her but that's beside the point."**

"_Fine."_ Thought Naruto to himself. Kyuubi transferred some charka into Naruto's mouth. His teeth grew sharp, just enough to bite through skin. He looked at Tsunami, who was in bliss and said "Would you mind if I bit your neck?" Tsunami blinked at the strange question.

"Why?"

"I almost forgot to tell you. The reason I am hated in my village is because I have a demon sealed within me. That demon is the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Do think any different of me, now that you know such information?" He asked.

Tsunami appeared shocked. He had a demon inside him? No wonder they hated him. But he didn't seem evil of hell bent on destruction like most demons are. To live like that, hated almost all your life for somthing you had no control of most have been hard. For a peace-loving village like they say they are, they are the demons themselves.

"Of course I don't hate you. What's to hate you for after what you did for our village." She said smiling. Naruto actually smiled at that and readied himself at her neck. He opened his mouth and bit down slowly. Tsunami's face cringed a little bit in pain but went away when Naruto licked her neck when he was finished. When he was done, a mark was place of her neck. It looked like a fox's head with flame circling around it. He smirked in satisfaction and started taking off her bra. When he finished, he started to circle the nipple with his tongue while pitching the other nipple. He then put his mouth on it and started sucking it. This made Tsunami moan in pleasure and start lick her other breast (freaky woman!). After a while Naruto went farther south until he was looking at her underwear. He started pulling the down to see her womanhood.

It had a little pubic hair but not to much. Naruto started to put his index finger in first. It was tight though, with out having had a man for a long time. Tsunami moaned louder when Naruto started thrusting in his finger. As he did this, he inserted his middle finger and started to lick her pussy. This sent Tsunami in overdrive and started moaning even louder. Tsunami was close to cumming when Naruto sucked her clit. She immediately came in Naruto's face. He licked what he could and proceeded back to the top. When he got there, Tsunami flipped them over and said "Oh Naruto, I think you're dirty down there. How about I go clean you up." She said sexily and proceeded to go down while trailing butterfly kisses. She arrived at his pants and unbuckled them.

When she was finished, there was a bulge in Naruto's boxers. Tsunami pulled them down to reveal a 10-in penis. She had a look of shock and lust on her face. She opened her mouth to lick the tip. Naruto moaned a little in response. She then started to take it into her mouth. While she did so, she was swirling her tongue around it. Naruto moan out a "Fuck that feels good!" Tsunami smiled at that and tried something different. She went even farther down, it going into her throat. _"Holy shit! This is awesome!" thought Naruto._ His dick was completely in her throat by now. She then started bobbing up and down making Naruto moan in pleasure. It was then he felt himself about to cum and unloaded it upon Tsunami's face. She was surprised by that and opened her mouth to drink it. Some of it was dropping from her mouth but she didn't care.

She climbed back on top of Naruto when he flipped he over so he was on top. He positioned himself at the opening and slowly pushed forward. Tsunami moaned in pleasure and rapped her legs around him so he was all the way in. She screamed in pleasure and Naruto just said, "Fuck!" and started thrusting inside of her. Tsunami was in a world pleasure and moaned out "Yes! Yes! Faster, Harder, Deeper!" Naruto just did as he was commanded and went as fast as he could. About 10-min later Tsunami felt herself about to cum. Naruto did as well but you know what they say: Nice men always finish last'.

"Oh fuck! I'm about to cum!" screamed Tsunami. Naruto just kept quiet. Tsunami unloaded her liquids and laid there, tired. Naruto did it a second she came and laid there next to her. Tsunami looked at Naruto and said, "That was amazing! We should do that again sometime."

"Yes that was fantastic. You are beautiful in the moonlight." Said Naruto Tsunami blushed and snuggled up into Naruto's arms, going fast to sleep. Naruto just laid there but then realize he forgot something. He forgot to put the silencing seal on the room. Naruto just signed and went to sleep to, not bothering with the questions he'll get in the morning.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for short chapter but I promise to make the next longer. Review please…


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: After one month here's the long awaited return! Enjoy.

* * *

-Two weeks later-

The bridge was finally completed. It would have been done faster if Tazuna stopped arriving at the bridge drunk. Everyone was giving their farewells to the group. Tsunami gave a special farewell to Naruto the night before, along with Haku. See, after the first night the team questioned him on what he was doing, mainly Haku. He replied "I was just merely solving a problem for the both of us." These were there thoughts:

" _I'm so proud of my student!" (Kakashi)_

"_Damn… he got with that piece of ass! Damn!" (Zabuza)_

"_Hmf… a Uchiha could do better." (Sasuke)_

"_He's not better than my Sasuke-Kun!" (Sakura)_

"_Dammit! I was hoping I could have him first! Although it doesn't sound like he's a virgin, from what I heard. (Haku)_

" '_Sign'… I hope she finds happiness in this young man." (Tazuna)_

"_I wonder what happed in there?" (Inari)_

Everything went back to normal but than Haku asked Tsunami what happened. Tsunami stood her ground and said exactly what happened: how she felt, how good it was, and how she wanted to do it again someday. She expected to get an angry response from the girl, but instead she found herself teleported by in pool of water with Haku and was kissed by the girl. She was surprised but gave into it. After the sex (Sorry guys, no lemon) they decided to surprise Naruto on the day before the bridge was done with a threesome. Boy, Naruto enjoyed his surprise he wished he didn't have to leave.

Now back to the present. Naruto and the gang were about to head off when Inari ran up to Naruto crying. Naruto was about to say get off but Inari said "Thank you Naruto, for everything. I want to be just like you when I grow up." Naruto was shocked. Those words touched his semi-cold heart and he smiled.

"Don't worry kid. I'll be back. That's a promise." He said kindly, which shocked the fuck out of Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi. "Well kid, I'll be off. Be strong when I come back." Naruto than snuck a scroll in Inari's pocket. Inari had a look of surprise on his face but Naruto had a look that said be quiet. Inari nodded and went back to his family. Naruto and friends started to walk off, glad that the mission was finally over. Naruto was however glad for a different reason, he could finally work on the Progenitor Virus, or P- virus for short… naw just kidding that would be so stupid.

As they were walking, Kakashi couldn't help but ask Naruto "What were those things?" Everyone else looked at Naruto, also wanting to know what those things were.

"Well, Kakashit, why should I tell you?" replied Naruto. Kakashi's eyebrow twitched at the name.

"Well as your sensei I have the right. Besides that technique would be good for sasuke to learn. Both to help him kill his brother and revive his clan."

"Who are you to tell what I should teach? I doubt his feeble mind could even handle it. And don't think what you saw were the only ones. I still have more B. I have yet to unleash."

"B.O.W?"

"Bio-Organic Weapon."

"You know those thing are strong, Naruto. They could be a great help to Konoha." Said Kakashi. Naruto turned to him with an angry look on his face.

"Those are MINE to control and MINE to do as I please! Besides I doubt Konoha would want them, after all they aren't controllable."

"What! You summoned those thing and you can't control them!" shouted Kakashi.

"You didn't let me finish. I said they aren't controllable unless I will it. I put a special seal on them that lets me issue commands to them. If tampered with without my permission will result in immediate death. The only way I will even consider giving them to Konoha is when they change their ways. By the way which will never happen. Even if they do I still won't forgive them for what they did." And with that said walked ahead of the group. Zabuza and Haku wondered what did they do to make Naruto so angry. Kakashi stood their speechless. The possible most powerful weapon they could have just slipped through their grasp. He'll have to inform the Hokage about those… things, maybe the council, if necessary.

Sasuke heard the entire thing and was enraged. This clan less loser was denying him a chance at power. "Hey, freak! How you deny me! I'm an Uchiha! You are below me and therefore I demand you to give me that jutsu!" he yelled. Naruto just kept walking. This made Sasuke even angrier. His Sharingan activated (which got from his fight with Haku) and he charged Naruto but Kakashi appeared in front of him.

"Stop! We don't need any unnecessary fighting." Said Kakashi. Sasuke growled in anger and went back to the group. Kakashi signed wishing things could go better for his team.

They finally arrived back to Konoha and went straight to the Hokage tower. It was then he noticed an S-ranked missing-nin in his office. He looked at Kakashi for an explanition but Naruto responed.

"Hokage-Sama. I brought him here to join our ranks. He could be a great ally and a powerful ninja. As you know he was great sword skills and I would like to train under him, just for Kinjutsu (Or is it Kenjutsu), if it's all right with you. He also has an apprentice with a very rare bloodline. She has the ability to control water and turn it into ice.

The Hokage pondered this for a while. Was it really right letting an S-ranked missing nin stay here. His apprentice does have a powerful bloodline.

"Alright then, they could stay. But they will be on probation for a month. If they violated anything they will be put under house arrest.

"Thanks old man." Everyone else than said there good-byes and left, all except Kakashi.

"Is there anything I could do for you, Kakashi?"

"There is something I must inform you of, Lord Hokage. It is a urgent matter." The atmosphere turned serious.

"You may speak."

"Sir at the bridge, Naruto summoned from what I saw… monsters." The 3rd looked at him curiously.

"What monsters do you speak of?"

"He calls them B.: Bio-Organic Weapons. What I saw was truly unimaginably terrifying. They literally ate the bandits that attacked the bridge. They tore them apart limb from limb. Blood was everywhere that I almost puked. The bandits' cries of brought me back to my ANBU duties. It was horrible. You wouldn't wish a fate like that on your worse enemy. They were truly what we could consider monsters."

"Are positive at what you saw?"

"Yes."

The Hokage thought about this. What is Naruto hiding? What are his motives? Why would he hide such a thing from him? Many other questions went through his head.

"Ok Kakashi, you are dismissed." Kakashi than bowed and walked out. The Hokage looked out his window. "Naruto, what are you up to?

* * *

A/N: You know, I don't know if I should put should I add Hinata to the harem? I don't think she'd fit but if she can, she's going to be dark. Vote now please on poll. Review please...


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Sorry It took so long to update but my Internet has been down and was turned on a few weeks ago. The reason I didn't update sooner is because I couldn't think, which means I suffered from writer's block and I was busy with some stuff. Enjoy.

* * *

Naruto had put Zabuza and Haku in one of the another room in his apartment complex, _his _because when Naruto had come back from jail everyone in it left in fear retaliation from his anger after what had been done to his mother. They were right next to Naruto's room so if they need anything they'll ask him. Much to Naruto's annoyance they will be asking him to do a lot stuff because they're on a month's probation. Speaking of that an ANBU had come by and gave Naruto a letter about them being on probation:

_1. Forbidden to use any jutsu unless provoked, or in self-defense. _

_2. Must be within area of one Naruto Uzimaki at all times._

_3. Naruto Uzimaki must be with them at all times, unless they are in there home. _

_4. Will be under surveillance 24/7. _

_5. Naruto Uzimaki must pay for there belongs, if they need any._

_Violate any of the following and they will be either arrested or put to death on the spot _(sounds harsh but they are wanted missing-nin, well Zabuza anyway).

"Dammit. 1-4 I could understand but the fifth one? Fuck!" Naruto just signed and walked to Zabuza's door and knocked. He answered the door with a calm look on his face.

"What?" Naruto gave him the letter and that calm look quickly disappeared into a irritated one. "You've got to be shitting me! Well, at least _you'll_ be paying for our stuff. Hah!" laughed Zabuza. Naruto just glared at him and walked away. "Hey aren't you supposed to be baby-sitting us? Hah ha ha ha ha!"

"Well if you remember it said unless you're at your home I had to be near you." He said smirking. Zabuza's face slowly turned into one of realization.

"You bastard! You can't just live us here! It's so boring here!" he yelled.

"Well I better hurry up, huh? I have important matters to attend to. But considering your remarks before… I doubt it'll be fast." He said smirking and walked away, leaving a slightly angry Zabuza.

-In an underground facility- (I was gonna use the word 'lair' but that sound cliché)

Naruto was in a lab coat wearing safety goggles, trying to conduct an experiment with the progenitor virus. He had asked Wesker for help, but being the asshole that he is just simply said, "You can do it yourself. You're after all the second most perfect human in the world." (What a jerk. He talks about being perfect more than Cell from Dragon Ball Z.) So here was in the lab a trying to create a more stable virus than the Uroboros. He knew it would take some time but he was patient. He had the flower in a container, fearing that any of the air particles from the T and G viruses might affect the flower. He had also acquired some leaches from a pond, like the corporation Wesker use to work for had did, Umbrella. He'll use human test subjects when he gets some progress.

-A few Hours later-

He was experimenting with the viruses and the flower but no progress. Aw well he'll have more than enough time. After all the Chunin Exams are starting in a month so hopefully he'll have something by than. He put on his normal clothing and head out the lab. The lab was just a 2-miles away from Konoha, so it shouldn't take him long to reach the village.

Naruto arrived in the village by running up the wall and to his home. He had planed to head straight home but decided to head toward the ramen stand since he hadn't been there in a while. He walked instead of ran wanting to enjoy the quiet night, that being rare in this village. He kept walking until he heard a scream, it sounded like a woman's, wait a minute… it sounded like…

"Ayame!" said Naruto and he quickly dashed to the ramen bar. When he arrived he saw something that made him go back to night his mother died. Teuchi lay there…dead. A silent tear ran down Naruto's right cheek. He brought his hand up and touched the stain it left. He looked at his finger and saw the wetness it left. He then heard the scream again and snapped out of his daze. He ran to the back of the shop to see 3 drunks tearing the clothes off of a crying Ayame. This enraged Naruto and he charged with speed that made it appear as if he was teleporting and shoulder blocked one of them into the wall, but it didn't kill him. One of them looked up only to see a hand around his neck and Naruto slung him to the wall where his friend was. The last guy tried to punch Naruto but he grabbed the mans fist and punched his elbow in the opposite direction it was suppose to go, causing him to scream. Naruto then kicked him toward his buddies and looked at Ayame.

"Get out of here." He said coldly. She wiped her tears and ran out back to the ramen stand, hiding herself behind the a the stand. Naruto then looked at them evilly and I mean **evilly** and said "If you didn't kill Teuchi, I wouldn't have made this as painful as it's going to be." He said taking off his glasses, showing his red eyes of fury and took off his coat.

"Ya demon! Protecting ya lil demon bitch ain't cha?" said one off them.

"So, you like to rape, huh? Well, I had that same problem on a mission of mine. I killed those two quick and painfully. The reason is because I didn't want to traumatize the woman's son who was there so I couldn't cause them the pain, as I wanted to. But since no one is here that I have to worry about protecting from such a graphic experience, I can have all the fun I want. And you know what? Let me invite my friends to come to the party." Naruto closed his eyes and started a series of handseals. He then slammed his hands to the ground and in red flash 2 more figures were standing in the room.

"Oh Naruto you shouldn't have. This is the best present I've ever received." Said a sexy voice.

"Hmf. This will be a excellent way to prove I'm more perfect than you." Said an emotionless voice.

"Normally I'd be annoyed but this is more important." Said Naruto.

* * *

A/N: Oh My God! It's the most hated enemy in any fanfiction! The almighty cliffhanger! By the way you should know who those two are, especially the second voice. Sorry it took so long to update.

Review please…


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I'm going to try and do quick updates because of that long wait. Sorry guys I could have updated sooner because the day after posted the last chapter but I had went somewhere and I just got back today.

**

* * *

**

-Warning: Triple Torture Scene-

-Naruto Uzimaki's P.O.V-

I looked down at the one with the broken arm and smiled evilly. I grabbed him by the collar and threw him into a wall. He screamed but was quickly shut up by me with a punch to the face. I then smashed my knee into the man's stomach, causing him to cough up some blood and I kicked him in the stomach again causing him to hold his stomach with one hand supporting him. He was on his hand and knees, which I took advantage of. I ran at him and kicked hard in the gut making him groan loudly in pain. I grabbed a pair of chopsticks off the ground and stabbed each one of them into his family jewels. He screamed in the most high-pitched voice man ever could. He continued to scream until I brought my foot down on the man's balls, crushing them (even I cringed at that, and I'm the writer!). The man was in so much pain that he couldn't even scream. I then grabbed his hand and bent the fucker's middle finger back, breaking it. The man screamed in pain, giving me a chance to end it. While the man was screaming I bawled my fist and punched him straight in the mouth, literally. My fist emerged from the back of his head. The man went limb, still on my arm. I retreated my arm back and the man fell lifeless.

-Kyuubi's P.O.V-

I grinned and just sat down. My _opponent_ just looked at me confusingly but snapped out of it and charged. He was stopped however by 5 orange foxtails coming from behind me that were rapped around his limbs. _"Hah. Humans are so stupid" _I thought to myself and began my part. I slammed his back against a wall and threw him against another wall. He slammed it hard and stood up groggily. That ended when one of my tails grabbed him by the ankle and once again slammed him into a wall. Lets just say for 5min straight I had the high score in pinball. I decided the fun was over and grabbed each of his limbs with my tails. One of my tails then twisted his ankle in a 180-degree angle, thus breaking it. He screamed loudly and louder when I twisted it in another 180-degree angle, causing blood to spill and his foot to be torn off. I then focused of his other leg and broke his knee by applying pressure on the front side making a nasty cracking sound and his knee to go inward. He yelled loudly and I enjoyed every minute of it. The tails holding his arms suddenly jerked his arms behind his back all the way, sending cracking sounds around the room. The man shouted in pain and that gave me the chance to stick one of my tails down his throat. Suddenly it appeared his chest exploded. He had a hole in his chest with one of the tails holding his heart in his face. His face had a look of pure shock and terror. His eyes closed and he stood there… dead. My tails retreated back to me and I smiled with satisfaction.

-Albert Wesker's P.O.V-

I just smirked at my prey and launched at him. I still had on my coat, seeing no reason to take it off since I was going back into the seal anyway. I grabbed the man by the neck with my left hand and pined him to the wall. I than pulled out my forever-favorite companion, my magnum. I then shot the man in both his hands and feet. The man screamed in anguish knowing he was going to meet the same fate as his friends. I than pistol-whipped him in the face, causing some teeth to fall to the ground. I then thought to myself, _"What am I doing? I don't need to prove myself to those two. I'm perfect." _And with that I shot the man in his penis/testicles, causing the man to scream in pain like a woman. I then let him go and turned him around. I raised my hand and impeded it into the man's back. I grabbed his spine and ripped it out with the skull still attached. "Fatality." I said coolly mimicking one of my favorite video games and threw it to the ground.

-Normal P.O.V-

Naruto and Kyuubi were looking at Wesker.

"What?"

"Did you really have to rip-off Mortal Kombat?" asked Naruto.

"Yes. To prove I could do anything any mortal could do." In truth he never got the chance to do that. He wanted to rip out Chris Redfield's spine but, well, you know.

"Hey Naruto?" said Kyuubi. "Why don't you summon us more often?"

"Well if you didn't notice summoning you straight from the seal cost me 66.6% of my chakra. And I don't want it to seem like I depend of you guys in battle." He said.

"When exactly did you learn to summon us?" asked Wesker

"I've been working on it for some time now. I knew I could summon you Wesker because the seal wasn't meant for you. But summoning Kyuubi on the other hand would be a problem. Well you to slept and had your… sessions… I've been making some modifications to the seal so that I could transfer your souls into clones. The problem was I didn't really know any clone jutsu so I couldn't do anything. It wasn't until a thought appeared in my head. Maybe I could make my own clone type jutsu. It took some time but I create a new type of clone. Blood clones. The problem is when and how a summon them. How I summon isn't like summoning other types of clone. I have to go threw a series of hand seals, which could leave me vulnerable in a fight. When I summon them, the clones split my chakra. Say if make one clone, it takes 50%, as 3 takes 66.6%, 4 takes 25%, etc. So if I summon you in a fight, I'd be weakened. The upside is that when hit, they'll still be here. Meaning you'll really have to kill them make them disappear. However the fucked up thing is that when ever I summon one they have different personalities.

"But why not summon us just to be here in the open to communicate with lower life forms or _eat_. It gets lonely in there and I miss the taste of food…and flesh" Asked Kyuubi. Naruto's left eye twitched when she said lower lifeforms since he was still human.

"Don't you think it would be suspicious if a guy who looked just like me and a women who has 9 tails and fox ears were with me?And using henge is out of question since someone will detect it." It was then Naruto heard sobbing. "Shit! I almost forgot!" he said and ran to the front of the stand. Kyuubi and Wesker disappeared in a flash of red light back into the seal. When he got there he saw Ayame crying. He immediately crouched down and hugged her.

"_Hmpf…you humans and your emotions." Said Wesker._

"_Fuck off." Thought Naruto back._

"Are you alright? Did they hurt you?" asked Naruto. She shook her head no. "Well they will never hurt you again. I made sure of it. Come on I'll take you to my home." He said in a caring tone. (Now I know this doesn't seem like Naruto but remember, Naruto's been friends with her and her father for years.) Naruto picked her up bridal style and proceeded to bring her to his home. What he didn't know was that someone was watching him. He had a smirk on his face and now knew how to get to the blond.

-Sometime before the Incident-

Sasuke Uchiha was walking around trying to clear his head. How dare that lowly peasant deny such him power? He'll find away to get it. All he had to do was find someone close to the blond. But who? He was a loner. The only reason he had Zabuza and Haku was so he could train and become stronger. This angered the sharingan user. Sure he had Kakashi but Naruto has a former member of the seven swordsmen AND a female bloodline user. Sasuke didn't want her because she seemed insane. Why should Naruto get the better teacher when he is superior? What frustrated him was the fact that he had such a powerful technique. What were those monsters? They could easily take out an army of armed civilians. Maybe it could take out a good number of ninja, just maybe though. Whatever the case he wanted that technique but how was he to get it? Naruto and he have bad blood already so he couldn't just ask. Demanding it would only make matters worst. As he was thinking he suddenly heard a scream. He couldn't care less if it was his mother but something compelled him to go check. He didn't know what but didn't care and went to check anyway.

What he saw was three men attacking a woman. The three men than dragged her to the back of the shop. A man was dead on the ground, possibly a relative or friend. _"I knew it, nothing worth my time." _He was about to walk away when someone arrived. Upon closer look he saw someone he'd never expect to see. Naruto Uzimaki, the loner. He was curious and decided to see what happens. He saw Naruto walk in the back of the store and after a while the woman ran outside and hid behind the stand. Naruto shut the door and then nothing. Sasuke waited for a while until he heard screams of pain. They only got worse as it continued. And Than silence came. Naruto opened the door covered in blood and began talking to the girl. He then picked her up and carried her in the direction he believed was his home. Sasuke than thought, _" Why would Naruto save that girl? Sure it's the right thing to do but I don't believe Naruto would do that, seeing the way people treat him here. She must be close to him or something. If she is…" _he trailed off and a dark smile appeared across his face. He got up and walked back to the compound. He has some planning to do.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the wait but where I went it didn't have internet so I couldn't update. I hope you guys liked the torture scene. The reason the Chunin Exams are a month away is because I have something planed for during the month. And I know you are likely getting tired of this but…

Review please…


	14. Chapter 14

-The Next Day-

Naruto woke up, only to fill a presence on top of him. He had to control the urge to reach for the kunai under the couch and kill the person right there. He then looked to see it was Ayame. _"She must not have wanted to be alone. That's understandable." _He was then deciding on rather to get up or let her sleep peacefully. Then he heard a knock at the door. He signed and began to slide from under her. He was at last free and she was still sleep. He proceeded to walk to the door and opened it, revealing Zabuza.

"Naruto it's shopping time! Hurry and get…"

"SHHHHHHH! Zabuza! I have a guest at this time." He said in a hushed tone. Zabuza looked behind Naruto and saw Ayame. A perverted smile then came across his face.

"He he, a one night stand? Good job, Naruto." Naruto looked at Zabuza like he was crazy.

"Do you honestly think I'd just go to any one and say-Hey, lets have sex so you could possibly give me some kind of STD?" he said in a sarcastic voice. "I'm not like normal teenagers Zabuza. Wait scratch that… I'm not like normal humans." Zabuza looked a little annoyed.

"Don't have to be such a dick about it. Anyway who is she?"

"She's a friend of mine." Zabuza stared at him for a while and then burst into laughter.

"HA HA HA YOU HA FRIEND? That's hilarious! [gets stern look] Oh, you're serious."

"Why is it incapable for me to have a friend?"

"Well…" he was interrupted by Haku.

"Hey Naruto! What's up?" she said cheerfully.

"Nothing. Oh I almost forgot, what do you want, Zabuza?"

"It's shopping time. You have to take us mister babysitter."

"Shit I forgot about that. Well come on lets go." They started walking away to the shopping district. On their way the people of Konoha were giving them looks. Not looks of fear or hatred just…curiosity. As to why is the demon traveling with an S-rank missing nin and a happy looking girl. This for some reason had them bewildered and they couldn't comprehend it. Unless… he had them in mind control or they were his demon minions. Some of them reached one of the conclusions and began glaring at all three of them. Naruto just brushed it off not caring, Zabuza just grinned liking the looks of fear and hate, while Haku humed a peaceful melody. They finally made it to a shopping place and walked right in.

It had ninja gear, regular clothes, and weapons. They, being Haku and Zabuza, were browsing through stuff like clothes and weapons. Haku had her eyes on a bow. It looked like it was made with the finest of material. It was silver and was over 3 over three feet long. It had sharp edged, which Haku guessed were for melee if an enemy got too close. The bow was amazing in Haku's eyes. And since she had control over ice, she doesn't need to buy any arrows. She picked the bow up and went to search for some clothes.

With Zabuza, he was just looking for some clothes. He was also looking for bandages for his face, to replace the ones he already has on. They were old. It was then that he saw the game section. He didn't really want anything, but he decided to just browse through, just for the hell of it. And then he saw them. The video game he also ways wanted, Call of Duty: Black Ops. _"Finally! I never got a chance to get this game while on the run. This is gonna be AWESOME!" _But then his eyes laid on something else, Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood. _"Oh my fucking God! This is here too! Shit I know Naruto will only let me get one. What to get, what to get! What a minute…does he even have a PS3?" _Zabuza then walked fast towards Naruto. "Hey Naruto! Do you have a PS3? I doubt it but I'll ask anyway."

"Why on earth would I have something so stupid? Video games are only a waste of time and shouldn't even be in a ninja village."

"Well can you get one for me?"

"No."

"WHAT! WHY!"

"Because I know you're going to be up all night playing and you will be to tired to train."

"What? Psshhh no I want. Just get that one thing and a video game I want. That's all I want."

"Fine, but only because I don't want you to be bored all day in the house. Besides, what game do you want anyway?"

"Yeah, I'm kinda stuck between Call of Duty: Black Ops and Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood. Can I get both of them?"

"No, that's too much money. I'm not spending $420 (I'm going to use the American price, since I don't jack shit about Japan)."

"Fine. Fucking asshole." He mumbled the last part.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." And with that he walked off. With Haku she was looking through clothes, which she shouldn't be since she had a big stack in her saw this and he got a little irritated. He DID have money to save, and these imbeciles were trying to drive him into being broke. He also saw the bow she had and raised an eyebrow. Why would she be interested in a bow? It didn't really matter to him, but it just raised his curiosity. Whatever the case, those two had BETTER find a way to pay him back.

-30 minutes later-

Haku were STILL shopping. Naruto was now getting pissed. Zabuza was finished. The only thing he had was Call of Duty: Black Ops and a new PS3. He was wearing a big grin on his face, you could even see it through the bandages.

"I truly don't see why you bother would such trivial things."

"You just never played a video game in your life."

"You're right. Because I can't be distracted from my work with the virus."

"I bet if you gave it chance you'd like them. Maybe even more then me."

"Ha. I doubt it."

"Okay then. How about when I get the game set up, you're going have to play it with me."

"How about no."

"Fine. I knew you'd say that, which is why I got this game with my money." Zabuza held a case that could hold three CDs. The case was labeled God of War Collection. 

"What's that?"

"These games will MAKE you like video games. You'll see." Around that time, Haku had finally finished shopping. She had a HUGE thing of clothes. Naruto could swear he heard screams of pain from his wallet.

"I'm ready!" she said in an excited voice. They began walking towards the counter. The guy behind it was bored out of his mind until he saw the group. He saw Naruto and the first thing he did was glare. "Sorry. We don't serve your kind here, demon." Zabuza intervened.

"Excuse me. We would like to buy some stuff." Said Zabuza.

"You two can, but not him." Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Like I said, WE would like to buy some things." He said slamming the end on his sword into the ground, making it crack. The guy was terrified. While shaking he said,

"O-okay. J-just p-p-put you th-things right there." Zabuza smirked and placed his PS3 and games on the counter and Haku put her things on the counter too.

After that they headed home. The first thing Zabuza did was plug up his new game system into the T.V. He then put in God of War 1 for Naruto. Naruto signed and grabbed the controller. Naruto created himself a profile. The game loaded and he found himself at the menu with half of a man's face showing. Naruto pressed new game and put I on normal. The man then said, "The god's of Olympus has abandoned me. Now there is no hope." Zabuza was watching, hoping this would make Naruto like games so he could kick his ass in Call of Duty: Black Ops.

* * *

A/N: You guys are probably disappointed in this chapter since there was no seriousness. Well I wanted to quickly update because I've been working on my other stories. There is also a poll on my profile. It isn't really important but check it out please.

Review Please…


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I will be revising this story, starting from the very beginning. I know that it sounds bad, but the path it took wasn't one I wouldn't it to go. PS3? Video games? During my long absence, I looked at this story and saw all the mistakes. I'm going to revise it because it just doesn't feel right going on the clichés of Naruto Fanfiction. I was doing an armature's mistake and now I see that the story isn't as good as I thought. This was my first story, so this was to be expected by some, at least it should have been. Sorry guys, but I have no choice. I will put it back up soon, however, chapters will take longer to be published. I have begun to write longer chapters and I have to work on my other stories, so chapters will take longer.

Wild-Dog84


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I Just put up the revised version of this story. I hope you like it just as much as you did this one.

Wild-Dog84


End file.
